Piekło
by Weitarou
Summary: Nie od dziś wiadomo, że alkohol uderza do głowy, wywołuje kaca i inne dolegliwości. Phoenix Wright po raz pierwszy przekonał się, jak poważne mogą być tego skutki. Godot x Phoenix.


Uwaga, porno i spoilery!

(choć nie wiem, czy z czystym sumieniem mogę to nazwać pornem, macanie jest ^^')

Inne uwagi i ostrzeżenia: Brak tutaj stuprocentowej zgodności z grą, nagięłam niektóre rzeczy dla fabuły, ale co tam, enjoy~

* * *

To był długi, męczący dzień. - pomyślał Phoenix Wright, z westchnieniem opadając na drewniany stołek. Rozejrzał się przelotnie po barze, jednocześnie powracając do wydarzeń sprzed kilku godzin. Pięć minut przed rozprawą dowiedział się, że jeden z ważnych dowodów, które miał przedstawić na sali rozpraw, zaginął za sprawą detektywa Gumshoe, który przypadkiem pomylił koperty i doręczył je do złych gabinetów. Mayę dopadło niegroźne przeziębienie, więc był zmuszony sam biegać od sali do sali, poszukując zaginionego dokumentu.

Już po pierwszym piętrze dopadła go mocna zadyszka i musiał przystanąć, żeby złapać oddech. Już wtedy zorientował się, że przez ciągłe siedzenie w biurze, jego kondycja drastycznie zmalała. W ciągu tych kilku minut został kilka razy pochlastany batem przez Franziskę, zbesztany przez poirytowanego Edgewortha i oblany kawą przez samego Godota, który poszedł za nim tylko po to, żeby go osobiście poinformować, że rozprawa dawno się już zaczęła i sędzia szykuje się już do wydania werdyktu korzystnego dla prokuratora.

To był cud, że w drodze powrotnej odnalazł potrzebny dokument w swojej teczce, choć mógłby dać sobie rękę uciąć, że poprzednio go tam nie było. Ten plik papierów dał mu sporą przewagę, dzięki której zdołał wypełnić swoją powinność jako defensywny prawnik. Dostał nawet czekoladki od oskarżonego, jako podziękowanie za wspaniałą obronę, ale nie zamierzał ich jeść, bo nigdy jakoś szczególnie nie przepadał za marcepanem. Postanowił, że odda je Mayi, gdy ta wyzdrowieje i wróci jej wilczy apetyt.

Wybrał sobie inny sposób, w który chciał świętować swoje zwycięstwo, a także wynagrodzić sobie kilka godzin ciężkiej pracy. Udał się do swojego ulubionego baru, który był wystarczająco daleko od jego biura, żeby jego asystentka nie dowiedziała się, że po pracy popija sobie alkohol w obskurnych miejscach, w dodatku bez niej.

Nie musiał długo czekać na nadejście barmana, zjawił się zaledwie minutę po nim i od razu zapytał go, czy życzy sobie cos do picia. Zamówił sobie kufel zimnego piwa. W milczeniu obserwował, jak barman bierze jeden z ułożonych w rządku, czystych kufli, nalewa do niego bursztynowej cieczy i stawia przed nim naczynie pełne piętrzącego się piwa. Phoenix skinął głową i podziękował z uśmiechem, od razu ujmując kufel dłońmi. Czuł przenikające przez palce zimno i westchnął z zadowoleniem.

Popijając piwo, przyglądał się tańczącym na parkiecie ludziom, na drugim końcu sali. Było ciemno i parno, z głośników leciała rytmiczna muzyka. Dzisiaj było tu wyjątkowo głośno. Zwykle traktował ten bar jako miejsce do przemyślenia kilku rzeczy przy chłodnym piwie, jednak był całkiem zadowolony z tej zmiany, aż do czasu, gdy muzyka ucichła, a ludzie znajdujący się na parkiecie, wydali z siebie zbiorowy jęk zawodu. Dopiero teraz zorientował się, dlaczego dzisiaj atmosfera w barze była inna. Przyszedł za wcześnie, wszelkie imprezy miały zakończyć się wraz z godziną dwunastą, a on przyszedł przed tą godziną.

Powoli sala zaczynała pustoszeć, a muzykę zmieniono na bardziej melancholijną, czyli taką, która zdecydowanie bardziej pasowała do tego miejsca. Sączył alkohol powoli, rozkoszując się jego smakiem i chmielowym aromatem. Drzwi do baru otworzyły się z przeciągłym skrzypnięciem i zatrzasnęły się głucho. Phoenix nie zwracał na to uwagi, co chwilę z pomieszczenia wychodziło kilka osób i niemal natychmiast przybywały następne, wpuszczając do środka chłodne powietrze. Jednak tym razem było inaczej.

Zamarł ze szklanką w połowie drogi do ust, kiedy usłyszał znajomą gamę dźwięków, wydobywającą się z czyjegoś telefonu komórkowego. Doskonale znał tą charakterystyczną melodię, a także dobrze znał właściciela tego telefonu. Skulił się na swoim krzesełku i przylgnął mocniej do blatu, modląc się w duchu, żeby pozostać niezauważonym. Niestety, muzyka stawała się coraz głośniejsza, jakby właściciel szedł prosto w jego kierunku. Gdy pomyślał, że to staje się już nie do zniesienia, nad jego uchem coś kliknęło i muzyka ustała. Usłyszał czyjś cichy śmiech tuż nad głową.

- Trite.

Phoenix odwrócił się do stojącego za nim osobnika, choć nie potrzebował tego żeby stwierdzić, kto za nim stoi. Wszędzie poznałby ten pogardliwy ton, godziny spędzone na sali rozpraw wystarczająco utrwaliły w pamięci jego głos. Godot odsunął jeden ze stołków i przysiadł się do niego.

- Jestem zaskoczony. - powiedział, jednak bez śladu zdziwienia w głosie. - Tacy porządni prawnicy bywają w takich brzydkich miejscach jak to? Stresujący dzień? A może sposób, w który pokonałem ciebie dziś na korcie zmusił ciebie do odreagowania swojej frustracji? - zadrwił, dając znak barmanowi, żeby podał mu jeden z trunków.

Phoenix siedział w bezruchu, z otwartymi ustami. Przez chwilę przetwarzał usłyszane słowa, jednocześnie próbując przegnać swoje zdziwienie i wzrastającą irytację.

- ...Kpisz sobie ze mnie. - stwierdził po dłuższej przerwie, krzywiąc się lekko. - Przecież to ja wygrałem rozprawę, mój klient został uniewinniony. - dodał, odsuwając się nieco od prokuratora i obrzucając go nieufnym spojrzeniem.

Jego maska, ostre zęby, wiecznie wyszczerzone w szerokim uśmiechu, ciemna karnacja i białe, sterczące na wszystkie strony włosy, nadawały mu nieco drapieżnego wyglądu. Największy niepokój wzbudzała u niego maska, z trzema pasami ułożonymi poziomo na jej środku. W półmroku sali wydawały się błyszczeć krwawą czerwienią.

Wywoływała u niego ciarki, zwłaszcza że nigdy nie wiedział dokładnie, jakie emocje się za nią kryją. Często miał wrażenie, że oczy za nią czujnie mu się przyglądają, śledząc każdy jego ruch. Godot nie darzył go zbytnią sympatią, przez co prawnik często kończył oblany wrzącą kawą. Miał o coś do niego żal, choć Phoenix nie wiedział, co było tego powodem. Usiłował ukryć wściekłość pod maską i szerokim uśmiechem, drwił z niego przy każdej możliwej okazji.

- Jakżebym śmiał, jestem po prostu zażenowany tym marnym przedstawieniem. - rzekł, wciąż uśmiechając się szeroko. Za szeroko, niewątpliwie niebywałą radość i satysfakcję sprawiało mu męczenie Wrighta.

Phoenix zmarszczył brwi i odwrócił się do swojego kufla, starając się go ignorować. Tymczasem jego towarzysz dostał swoją kryształową szklankę, wypełnioną do połowy ciemno-bursztynowym płynem. Przez chwilę patrzył na nią, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał. Podniósł szklankę do ust i wziął z niej duży haust, przełykając głośno.

- Zdecydowanie wolę gorycz kawy. - stwierdził po chwili, odkładając szklankę na blat z charakterystycznym stuknięciem. - Sparza język wrzątkiem i gorzkim smakiem, jej czarna otchłań odrzuca wielu śmiałków, którzy zechcą jej kosztować bez zbędnych dodatków.

- Wybacz, że znowu pytam, ale co masz na myśli? - rzucił, nim zdążył ugryźć się w język.

- To, ze ta lura w niczym nie dorównuje dobrze zaparzonej kawie. - odparł, odsuwając od siebie szklankę. Wyjątkowo zgodził się odpowiedzieć na jego pytanie, bez nazwania go głąbem. Widocznie wystarczająco się na nim wyżył na samym początku ich rozmowy.

- Po raz pierwszy widzę, że pijesz coś innego niż kawę. Powinieneś od czasu do czasu próbować czegoś innego.

Godot ponownie wziął szklankę w dłoń i rozbujał jej zawartość, przybliżając ją niebezpiecznie do prawnika.

- To nie przeszkadza mi w oblaniu twojej głowy czymś innym, Trite...- mruknął, przechylając się coraz bardziej w jego stronę.

- Wolałbym, żebyś jednak zostawił moją głowę w spokoju. - powiedział szybko, odpychając stanowczo podetkniętą mu szklankę. - Dopiero co się przebrałem. - wymamrotał, patrząc na niego z wyrzutem. Na dzisiejszej rozprawie Godot znowu rzucił w niego kubkiem, oblewając go kawą. W dodatku wrzącą. Jego głowa doznała oparzeń pierwszego stopnia, przez co jego skóra wciąż była lekko zaczerwieniona.

Prokurator dostrzegł to i uśmiechnął się szerzej. Zauważył także, że prawnikowi powoli kończył się alkohol, co mogło dać mu sposobność, aby szybciej od niego uciec. Na to nie zamierzał pozwolić. Przywołał gestem barmana i kazał nalać sobie piwa. Podziękował skinieniem głowy, wziął kufel i podetknął go Phoenixowi. Ten spojrzał na niego pytająco, jednak zanim zdążył otworzyć usta i wyrazić swoje zdziwienie, Godot pokręcił głową i powiedział:

- Masz. Pij. - zachęcił go i oparł podbródek na dłoni. Patrzył jak spogląda na niego nieufnie, ale mimo to bez żadnych skrupułów przyjmuje alkohol.

Pij, pij, będziesz łatwiejszy...- przemknęło mu przez myśl, ale mimo to, wziął oferowany mu trunek. Wypił go duszkiem do połowy i oderwał kufel od ust, łapczywie nabierając powietrza. Oblizał wargi. - Muszę mieć się na baczności, bo prokurator Godot jest zdolny do wszystkiego. Ale to miłe z jego strony, że postawił mi piwo...- pomyślał, powoli odczuwając słodkie upojenie, wywołane piwem.

Godot już nic nie mówił, tylko stale go obserwował i co jakiś czas podstawiał mu pod nos kolejny kufel. Wright w pewnej chwili już chciał to przerwać, ale nie był w stanie mu odmówić. Dopiero gdy zaczynał już pić czwarte piwo, zachwiał się i spadł ze stołka, wpadając na niego. Upuścił kufel, który rozbił się o podłogę, rozpryskując się po całej sali. Złapał się kurczowo jego ramion i oparł czoło na jego klatce piersiowej, łapczywie łykając powietrze.

- Już masz dość? - poczuł jak mocne wibracje promieniują z jego klatki piersiowej. - Można było się tego spodziewać, słaby prawnik - słaba głowa.

- Przestań...- jęknął Phoenix, mocniej zaciskając dłonie. - W głowie mi szumi...

- Nic dziwnego, tak szybko doprowadziłeś siebie to tak żałosnego stanu. Wstyd. - podsumował krótko.

- Trzeba było nie podtykać mi alkoholu pod nos! Zrobiłeś to specjalnie! - wybełkotał i podniósł głowę. Miał zamglony wzrok, ale widział na tyle dobrze, żeby zobaczyć szeroki uśmiech na twarzy prokuratora. Już wiedział, co teraz powie i świadomość tego cholernie go bolała.

- Jak zwykle słaby i żałosny, Trite...

- Odpieprz się! - wrzasnął, mocniej wpijając palce. W tej części sali akurat nie było nikogo poza nimi, nawet barmana. - Dlaczego się na mnie uwziąłeś, co ja ci takiego zrobiłem?! Przestań się mną bawić, wyduś w końcu, co cię gryzie! - wyrzucił z siebie wszystko co mu w tej chwili leżało na sercu.

Godot wydawał się być zaskoczony jego nagłym zachowaniem, miał nawet lekko rozchylone usta, świadczące go jego zdziwieniu. Phoenix wciąż kurczowo trzymał się jego ramion, dysząc ciężko. Czuł, jak na jego twarz powoli wpływa rumieniec wstydu. Jak mógł się dać aż tak ponieść emocjom i odpowiedzieć na tak słabą prowokację?

- Uwziąłem? - zapytał z pozoru łagodnie, a Phoenix zadrżał mimowolnie, czując w jego głosie wściekłość. - Jesteś naprawdę tępy. - z jego twarzy zniknął uśmiech, gdy przysunął się do niego bliżej. - Chcesz wiedzieć, dlaczego się tak z tobą droczę?

Patrzył na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Niepewnie pokiwał głową. Może w końcu dowie się, co jest powodem jego wściekłości.

Godot niespodziewanie objął go ramieniem i przysunął usta do jego ucha, na tyle blisko, na ile pozwalała mu maska. Wright drgnął i jęknął cicho, czując na karku oddech, który prawie parzył delikatną skórę. Kawałek metalu, z którego głównie składała się maska, wbijał mu się boleśnie w skroń.

- Jestem tobą zainteresowany, to proste. - wyszeptał, omotując mu ucho ciepłym oddechem. - Chcę wiedzieć, co takiego Mia widziała w takim słabym, banalnym dzieciaku, jakim wciąż jesteś. Co sprawiło, że była gotowa oddać za ciebie życie...

- To nie była moja wina! - zaprotestował, odpychając go od siebie. - Nie z mojej winy Mia zginęła!

- Oczywiście, że to była twoja wina. Była twoją mentorką, powinieneś jej bronić.

- Zamknij się! Przestań...przestań mnie dręczyć! - krzyknął, łamiącym się głosem. Ukrył głowę w ramionach, czując napływające mu do oczu łzy. Alkohol całkowicie wyprowadził go z równowagi. Czuł triumfalne spojrzenie na sobie i cichy śmiech. Słowa Godota nie były prawdą, ale za wszelką cenę usiłował mu wmówić, że w jakiś sposób przyczynił się do śmierci Mii Fey. Poprzednio również usłyszał te same zarzuty, ale tym razem jego reakcja była inna. Bardziej...histeryczna?

Usłyszał czyjeś głośne, szybkie kroki i wcisnął głowę głębiej w ramiona, chcąc pozostać w tej pozycji, dopóki wszyscy sobie nie pójdą. Chwilę później usłyszał stłumiony, podniesiony głos. Zjawił się rozgniewany barman, przywołany dźwiękiem tłuczonego szkła. Zanim zdążył otworzyć usta, Godot westchnął i rzekł:

- Dokończymy naszą rozmowę w innym miejscu. Wychodzimy. - położył dłoń na jego ramieniu i potrząsnął nim.

- Nie chcę...jeszcze nie skończyłem...- wyjęczał zduszonym głosem, wciąż zakrywając głowę. Chwilę później poczuł ramiona owijające się wokół jego tali i jego stopy oderwały się od podłogi. Pisnął, gdy został uniesiony w górę i przerzucony przez czyjeś ramię.

- Puść mnie! - zawył, bezskutecznie uderzając pięściami w jego plecy. Godot zignorował go i obrócił się w stronę barmana. Sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął z niej kilka zmiętych banknotów, które od razu rzucił na blat.

- To powinno wystarczyć, aby naprawić ewentualne szkody. Płacę także za szklankę tej paskudnej whisky i za piwo dla tej beksy.

- Nie jestem beksą! - oburzył się, wciąż usiłując uwolnić się z jego uścisku.

- Bądź cicho kiedy dorośli rozmawiają, Trite. - skarcił go i obrócił się w stronę drzwi. Wybrał najdłuższą drogę, ponieważ najpierw ominął większość stolików, a dopiero później zawrócił w kierunku drzwi. Zaciekawieni ludzie obracali się w krzesłach, podążając za nimi wzrokiem, a ci śmielsi śmiali się głośno i wytykali ich palcami. Wyniósł go z sali na oczach wszystkich ludzi, którzy obecnie znajdowali się w barze. Rozpaczliwie próbował się wyrwać, wierzgając nogami, ale prokurator tylko wzmocnił uścisk, boleśnie zaciskając palce na jego udzie. Wyszedł z baru, zostawiając za sobą wesołą atmosferę, charakterystyczny zapach alkoholu i kubańskich cygar.

- Postaw mnie! - stęknął, szamocząc się wściekle. - Sam mogę iść!

- Sam? Nie, Trite. Jesteś tak pijany, że nie dasz rady samodzielnie postawić kroku. - stwierdził, wciąż maszerując w niewiadomym kierunku z wierzgającym mu na ramieniu Wrighcie. Weszli właśnie do ciemnej uliczki, w której jego głos odbijał się echem od pustych budynków.

- Wcale n...AŁA! - wrzasnął nagle, nerwowo kręcąc się na jego barku. - Dlaczego to zr...PRZESTAŃ!

Patrzył w przestrzeń z otwartymi ustami, niedowierzając temu, co się przed chwilą wydarzyło. Dostał klapsa! Dla ścisłości, DWA klapsy. W życiu nie przypuszczał, że kiedykolwiek dostanie klapsa od..od faceta! Już wolał te, które dostawał od Franziski, batem! Klapsy same w sobie nie wzbudziły u niego aż takiego przerażenia, jak słowa, które później usłyszał:

- Cicho. - mruknął Godot, poprawiając go sobie wygodniej na ramieniu. - Będziesz miał okazję pojęczeć później, kiciu.

- KICIU? Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że pojęczę później?!

- Dokładnie to co powiedziałem, nie zadawaj głupich pytań, kiciu.

- Nie nazywaj mnie k-

Phoenix urwał i krzyknął krótko, przyciskając dłoń do ust. Poczuł w ustach metaliczny posmak, a gdy oderwał dłoń od ust zobaczył na niej czerwone plamy. Ugryzł się w język, do krwi. Godot szedł dość szybko, a on szamotał się i krzyczał, wisząc na jego ramieniu. Nic dziwnego, że w końcu zahaczył zębami o język.

- Oh? Czyżbyś ugryzł się w język? Tak nagle ucichłeś...- zauważył złośliwie, obracając głowę w jego kierunku. Doszedł do końca alei i skręcił, wchodząc w ciasną, zaciemnioną uliczkę.

- Czy mógłbyś mi wytłumaczyć, gdzie mnie właściwie niesiesz? - zapytał Wright, zmęczony już dalszą szarpaniną.

- Idziemy do piekła. - odparł spokojnie, nieco przyspieszając kroku.

- Piekła...? - zapytał cicho, zastanawiając się nad znaczeniem jego słów. Czyżby znowu próbował go przerazić? To słowo raczej nie było wybrane przypadkowo, wystarczy przypomnieć sobie jedno z pierwszych zdań, które usłyszał z jego ust.

_Przybyłem z najgłębszych czeluści piekieł aby stoczyć z tobą walkę._

Powiedział coś w tym stylu. Kolejny kubek kawy wylanej na jego głowę, utwierdzał go mocniej w przekonaniu, że Godot był prawdziwym ekscentrykiem. To zdumiewające, że dopiero teraz o tym pomyślał, będąc niesionym przez niego, podążając ciemnymi uliczkami w niewiadomym celu. Może powinien się bardziej wyrywać? W końcu nie wiedział, co właściwie zamierza z nim zrobić.

Zanim zdążył podjąć odpowiednie kroki, Godot skręcił i zatrzymał się przed jednym z domów, całkowicie wyróżniającym się na tle innych, barwnych budowli. Phoenix z wysiłkiem obrócił głowę w jego kierunku, ale zanim zdążył mu się przyjrzeć, jego oprawca otworzył kopniakiem drzwi mieszkania i wszedł do niego, szybko stawiając kroki. Z jednego pomieszczenia, które wyglądało mu na prostą kuchnię, przeszedł pospiesznie do sypialni. Zdążył zarejestrować tylko oddalające się drewniane drzwi, z których zdołała już odpaść biała farba, krusząc się prosto na goły beton, który zastępował podłogę wyłożoną panelami.

- Gdzie...AH! - krzyknął, kiedy nagle został rzucony na łóżko. Zanim zdążył wyrazić swój sprzeciw, Godot zawisł nad nim, przypierając ręce po obu stronach jego głowy. Wright zamarł i w otępieniu patrzył, jak powoli się do niego przybliża. Był przerażony, zbladł i całkowicie zesztywniał pod wpływem strachu. Już czuł chłód metalu, przybliżającej się do jego czoła, maski.

- Piekło. - wyszeptał cicho Phoenix, zaledwie kilka milimetrów od jego ust. - Mówiłeś, że idziemy do piekła...- Przez kilka chwil zdawało mu się, że to nie on był autorem tych słów, słyszał je tak, jakby zostały wypowiedziane przez kogoś, kto stał na drugim końcu tego pokoju. Nie musiał widzieć jego oczu, aby odgadnąć ich wyraz. Usłyszał charakterystyczne, ledwo słyszalne skrzypnięcie stawów, gdy zacisnął pięści obok jego głowy. Wstrzymał oddech, wyczekując na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń.

Materac zaskrzypiał, gdy Godot powoli podniósł się z łóżka i odwrócił się od niego plecami. W tym momencie Phoenix zdał sobie sprawę, co właściwie się stało, co mogło się stać. Poczuł jak na jego twarz wpływa rumieniec wstydu i przycisnął dłoń do ust. Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że chciał go pocałować, czuł ciepły, słodkawo-gorzki oddech na twarzy. Tym razem nie drwił sobie z niego, był poważny.

- Rozejrzyj się i powiedz mi, co widzisz, Trite.

Drgnął na dźwięk jego głosu i zgodnie z jego namową, rozejrzał się po pokoju. Dostrzegł kredowobiałe ściany, brak paneli, zwisającą z sufitu żarówkę i drewniane krzesło pod oknem. W kuchni pewnie znalazłoby się więcej rzeczy, ale poza krzesłem i prostym łóżkiem nie było tutaj praktycznie niczego. Pokój budził w nim uczucie, którego nie mógł właściwie sklasyfikować. Czuł się źle w tym pokoju, był taki...przygnębiający.

- Jest...pusto. - wyszeptał.

Wyczekiwał na moment, aż Godot zaśmieje mu się w twarz, zaprzeczy i może nawet nazwie go idiotą, natychmiast podając dobrą odpowiedź. Pomylił się, ku jego zdumieniu, przytaknął i klasnął kilka razy w dłonie.

- Brawo, odpowiedziałeś poprawnie. - pochwalił go, siadając obok niego na łóżku. Odchylił głowę lekko do tyłu i poluzował krawat. - To moje osobiste piekło. Wracam tu tylko na kilka godzin codziennej pokuty. - wyjaśnił, opierając się na dłoniach. - Potem słyszę melodię, cudowną melodię oznaczającą koniec moich męczarni.

Phoenix nie zapytał go, o jaką melodię mu chodzi, ponieważ słyszał ją w barze. Melancholijna, głęboko zapadająca w pamięć. Za każdym razem gdy ją słyszał, wydawało mu się że czuje aromat świeżo zaparzonej kawy, unoszący się w powietrzu.

- Dlaczego się tak dręczysz? - zapytał, zawieszając ze smutkiem głowę. Zmarszczył brwi, całkowicie nie rozumiejąc toku jego myślenia. - Mia-

- To już nawet nie chodzi o nią. - przerwał mu gniewnie. - Zmieniło się moje postrzeganie świata, jest zepsuty i zimny, idealny dla tak zgorzkniałego starca jak ja. Czy wiesz dlaczego ciebie tutaj przyprowadziłem? Bo myślałem, że będziesz dostatecznie pijany, żeby następnego dnia zapomnieć o naszym spotkaniu. Wygląda na to, że się myliłem. Mogłem kupić więcej.

- Co chciałeś ze mną zrobić? - zapytał z rosnącym przerażeniem przetwarzając jego słowa. Częściowo domyślał się odpowiedzi i nie był zadowolony ze swoich przypuszczeń, które za wszelką cenę usiłował od siebie odsunąć.

- To miało zależeć od tego, jak bardzo byłbyś uległy. Chciałem ciebie wykorzystać. - powiedział wprost. - Miałem ochotę żeby ktoś ogrzał mi łóżeczko do rana.

- To jest...niepoprawne! - oburzył się, rumieniąc się wściekle. - Jestem facetem! Nie powinieneś zaproponować tego jakiejś kobiecie?

- To nie ma żadnego znaczenia. Widziałem kobiety większe od ciebie.

Phoenix jęknął w duchu i przetarł czoło dłonią. Z tej rozmowy wyciągnął kilka ważnych wniosków, które musiał szybko przeanalizować aby nie popełnić żadnego błędu. Godot nieustannie dążył do tego, aby jak najbardziej utrudnić sobie życie, zadręczając się przeszłością. W dodatku chciał go wykorzystać, aby sobie chwilowo ulżyć w cierpieniu. Ta myśl wywiercała mu w głowie głębokie dziury, które burzyły jego dotychczasowy obraz prokuratora Godota. Czuł się rozkojarzony, nieco zatroskany a także mocno zawstydzony. Dodatkowo zaczynał powoli odczuwać skutki picia piwa, lekkie upojenie alkoholowe było stopniowo zastępowane przez tępy ból głowy.

- W takim razie...co mam zrobić? - wybąkał, zawieszając głowę. - Chcę pomóc.

- Naprawdę chcesz mi pomóc, czy twoja wyuczona grzeczność tego wymaga?

- N-nie! - skłamał, odwracając wzrok. - Naprawdę chcę pomóc, dołożyłbym wszelkich starań, gdybyś tylko mi powiedział jak...

- Rozbieraj się.

- Co?

Godot oparł wygodnie podbródek na dłoni i błysnął zębami. Prawnik wiercił się nerwowo na łóżku, blednąc z każdą sekundą.

- Jeśli chcesz mi pomóc, to wykonaj moje polecenie. Rozbieraj się. - powtórzył, tym razem nieco głośniej.

Phoenix czeka na chwilę, aż powie mu, że to był żart. On jednak odgaduje jego myśli i kręci przecząco głową. - Zrób to, albo ci pomogę. - zachęca go. Czarnowłosy niepewnie podnosi drżącą dłoń i zaciska ją na krawacie, rozwiązując go. Ciemno-różowy kawałek materiału spływa po jego szyi, sunąc powoli w kierunku kolan. Koszula rozchyla się, ukazując kusząco wystające obojczyki i jasną, delikatnie zaczerwienioną skórę.

Dla Godota to jest sygnał, aby przejść do działania. Przysuwa się i kładzie dłoń na odsłoniętej skórze, lekko ją podszczypując. Phoenix drży pod wpływem jego dotyku. Zamyka oczy, usiłując ukryć niechciane łzy, zaciska wargi i wysuwa podbródek w jego stronę. Słyszy cichy śmiech nad głową, a po chwili niezbyt mocne uderzenie w czoło, które i tak odpycha go na pobliską ścianę.

- Jesteś strasznie naiwny. Nie powinieneś się trochę bardziej opierać? Zaskoczyłeś mnie, myślałem że chociaż zaczniesz krzyczeć, albo wyzywać mnie od zboczeńców.

- W takim razie miałem zrobić?! Ty...Ty...!

- Rób co chcesz. - stwierdził obojętnie Godot, kładąc się na plecach. - Możesz nawet wyjść.

Phoenix jest wściekły, czuje się głęboko zraniony. Upokorzył go, posunął się aż tak daleko, łamiąc wyznaczone granice. To był wystarczający powód by wyjść. Podnosi się z łóżka i zmierza w stronę drzwi, starając się nie patrzeć w jego stronę. Jego krawat został na łóżku, ale w tej chwili myślał tylko o tym, żeby zejść mu z oczu.

_Uciekasz?_

Ignorując głos sumienia, szybko dociera do kuchni i zwalnia nieco kroku, rozglądając się po pokoju. Pomieszczenie jest niemal całkowicie białe i schludne, nie licząc stosu brudnych kubków po kawie, piętrzących się w zlewie. Poza kranem i stolikiem, jest jeszcze lodówka. Dziwi się, że stoi w niewielkiej odległości od drzwi. Już z daleka widzi przyczepioną do niej kartkę. Chce przejść obok niej obojętnie, jednak chwila nieuwagi sprawia, że przypadkiem zahacza o nią ręką.

Podnosi ją, wmawiając sobie, że tylko przyczepi ją do lodówki, bez czytania i sobie pójdzie. Jedno szybkie spojrzenie sprawia, że nie może już oderwać od niej wzroku. Na jego twarzy maluje się niedowierzanie i szok. To było pismo Mii, nie miał co do tego najmniejszych wątpliwości.

_Diego,_

_Przygotowuję się właśnie do ważnej rozprawy, odwiedzę cię dopiero po jej zakończeniu. Nie wiem, ile czasu dokładnie ona potrwa, więc pomyślałam żeby zostawić tutaj kartkę, z nadzieją, że się jakimś cudem przebudzisz się podczas mojej nieobecności i ponownie zamieszkasz w tym domu. Gdy wrócę, przedstawię ci tego chłopaka, o którym wcześniej ci opowiadałam. Kto by pomyślał, że wcześniej oskarżony o morderstwo, Phoenix Wright kiedykolwiek zdecyduje się zostać prawnikiem! Wciąż jest żółtodziobem, jest niezdarny i głośny, ale myślę że go polubisz._

_Wracaj szybko do zdrowia!_

_Mia_

- Pewnie już nie żyła po napisaniu tego listu. - pomyślał ze smutkiem. - Okrutne...

Poczuł piekące pod powiekami łzy, ścisnął list w dłoni i przycisnął ją do piersi. Mia pomogła mu i tym razem. Tym razem miał inny powód do wściekłości, spowodowany czymś innym niż upokorzeniem. Wrócił do pokoju. Godot leżał wciąż w tej samej pozycji, z głową zwróconą w kierunku sufitu. Gdy usłyszał jego kroki, zaśmiał się śmiechem pozbawionym wesołości.

- A jednak zostajesz? Głupi dzieciak...

- Nie jesteś sam, pomogę ci! - krzyknął nagle, połykając łzy spływające z policzków wprost do otwartych ust. - Jeszcze nie jesteś stracony, uratuję cię!

- Wciąż myślisz jak smarkacz. Niewiele się zmieniłeś od tego czasu, gdy po raz pierwszy postawiłeś stopę na sali rozpraw, kiedy byłeś oskarżony o morderstwo. Stracony? Uratować? Ratuj siebie, Trite. Zanim będzie za późno i wylądujemy w tej samej celi...

- Przestań się zachowywać jak jakiś pieprzony egoista i daj sobie pomóc! - wrzasnął, chwytając go za materiał koszuli pod szyją i podnosząc do siebie. Przez chwilę mierzył go wściekłym spojrzeniem. Łzy wciąż spływały po jego twarzy, skapując z podbródka na maskę Godota. Phoenix zachwiał się i jęknął, upadając na kolana. Przycisnął głowę do jego torsu i głośno załkał, mocząc jego koszulę nowymi łzami.

Godot bezwiednie przenosi rękę na jego plecy i gładzi je powoli, przesuwając dłonią po całej ich długości. Phoenix zamiera, ale po chwili jego ciałem wstrząsają kolejne spazmy. Odrzuca maskę z twarzy i wciąga go na łóżko, kładąc na swoim torsie. Chłopak podnosi zapłakaną twarz, ze zdziwieniem patrząc na jego odkrytą twarz. Podnosi jedną z rąk i dotyka jego twarzy, przesuwając dłonią po jego zaroście. Przenosi ją wyżej i muska opuszkami palców jego bliznę. Godot zdejmuje dłoń z jego pleców i kładzie ją na jego twarzy, ścierając kciukiem zasychające krople. Jego policzki poczerwieniały jeszcze bardziej, a oczy na nowo napełniły się łzami. Ponownie przywarł do jego klatki piersiowej.

- Miał być pocieszany, a sam skończył jako pocieszyciel. - pomyślał, wzdychając cicho i lekko mierzwiąc jego włosy. Wraz z upływem czasu, szloch powoli został zastąpiony przez miarowy oddech, sygnalizujący mu, że właśnie uciął sobie na nim drzemkę. Nie miał innego wyboru, niż także zasnąć. Przyjemny ciężar na klatce piersiowej uwolnił go od dręczących go koszmarów. Po raz pierwszy od dawna czuł się tak spokojny. Phoenix Wright miał w sobie coś, co zmieniało innych na lepsze.

* * *

Następnego dnia Phoenix wraca do swojego biura i od razu dostaje po głowie od Mayi. Broni się przed jej ciosami jedną ręką i prosi, żeby była odrobinę ciszej. Wciąż miał kaca po wczorajszym.

- Nick! - krzyczy, okładając go pięściami. - Jak mogłeś zniknąć na całą noc!?

- Przepraszam, miałem kilka spraw do załatwienia...

- Akurat! Słyszałam o wyniku wczorajszej rozprawy, chciałam ci pogratulować i zaprosić na hamburgera, a ty raczyłeś zignorować mój telefon i pójść sobie niewiadomo gdzie!

Atak trwa jeszcze pięć minut, po których Phoenix jest w stanie podać zadowalające usprawiedliwienie. Dziewczyna udaje obrażoną, lekko nadymając policzki, ale po chwili zaczyna się śmiać i wypytywać go o szczegóły dotyczące dzisiejszej rozprawy.

Godot uśmiecha się do niego drwiąco, a przynajmniej tak to wygląda dla innych ludzi, przebywających obecnie na sali rozpraw. Phoenix dostrzega w tym uśmiechu coś więcej. Ignorując zdziwione szepty, odwzajemnia uśmiech i zajmuje miejsce na drugim końcu sali. Jeszcze nigdy smak kawy nie wydał mu się tak słodki.

* * *

**Pisząc o melodii, mam oczywiście na myśli tą muzyczkę, która zazwyczaj pojawiała się podczas filozoficznych wykładów o kawie XD "The Fragrance of Dark Coffee" to jeden z moich ulubionych utworów dotyczących tej serii. Ta gra złamała mi serducho Q_Q**


End file.
